


Give him a hand

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crushes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: In order for Peter to continue being Spider-Man, his marriage has been arranged to Tony for one year.





	Give him a hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



"This is embarrassing," Peter said as he partially covered his eyes with his hands. It wasn't his fault that he was caught doing superhero work and now he was getting punished for it. Though it wasn't like a true punishment. How could it be knowing what was in stored for him? But it was still embarrassing that it was going to happen this way.

"That's something you should have thought about before you broke the law," said Maria Hill as she typed into her tablet. "You're just fortunate that someone with the correct credentials was willing to take you on."

Peter nodded as he turned away to look out the window of the skyscraper he was in. They were high up looking down on New York City. He'd been trapped in this building for over twenty-four hours since he was caught and he was tired of it. At least the end was coming soon enough.

Was he ready for the end?

Maria clasped her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be okay. This is the best outcome for you."

"I know. It's just embarrassing."

"Cheer up. You're not the first person this has happened to. You're not even the easiest person that was caught. Just smile, nod, and take the next year in stride. You've got this."

*

Did he have this?

If someone was caught doing superhero or vigilante activities, they were forced to enter a contract with a designated superhero to learn how to properly comply. In reality, it was more like an arranged marriage between superheroes for a year's worth of time. It didn't have to mean anything, but Peter couldn't help but build up meaning with this particular arranged marriage _because_ of who he was arranged to be married to. He was honestly a bundle of nerves.

Attendants helped him into his suit, a lilac colored tuxedo that he thought looked ridiculous on him, but it was the traditional outfit for someone in his place. Peter touched his slicked back hair as he took a deep breath. It was only a year of his life and then he could go back to his normal. Whatever his normal was.

"Are you ready?" one of the attendants asked.

Peter nodded. "I am."

The double doors opened and the attendants led him down the hallway. With every step Peter took, his nervousness grew and grew. He was getting married and that was already a pretty scary thing. Knowing _who_ he was marrying was even scarier. No, not scary. Peter wasn't afraid of him. He'd never been afraid of him.

He just really, really liked Tony Stark and now he was marrying him.

There Tony was, standing at the end of the conference room, with a judge. Tony flashed him a confident smile and Peter meekly waved at him.

"Hi, Mr. Stark," Peter said as he walked towards him. Yeah, definitely embarrassing. He was probably as red as his Spider-Man suit right now.

"You got yourself in a lot of trouble lately. Good thing I caught wind of it and can help you out." Tony offered his hand and Peter shakily took it. "Cheer up. This is a great deal for you. I made sure to arrange everything."

"I know." He did. It was just that he'd been crushing on Tony for awhile and now he was marrying him. It'd be a dream come true if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't love that was bringing them together, but Peter's own stupidity for getting caught. "Thank you so much, Mr. Stark."

"Just call me, Tony. We're getting married, after all." Tony winked at him and Peter felt like he was bright red at this point. "All right, let's get this ceremony on the road. Judge, marry us."

Peter didn't even try to pretend to listen to the judge. He was hyper focused on how his hands fit into Tony's hands, on how warm Tony felt, and on how gorgeous Tony looked. Then the judge announced them as a married couple and Tony was leaning in to kiss him.

Peter felt a little faint as Tony's lips touched his. They were married. _Married_.

After the ceremony, Peter's head spun as Tony stole him away to his building to avoid everyone else. It was nice no longer being surrounded by stern looking officials, but now he was alone with Tony, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. The next year of his life belonged to Tony.

"You look tense. Don't worry about anything. My team of lawyers have got it handled." Tony slipped his jacket off and tossed it on the couch. "You need a water?" He opened the fridge, grabbed a small bottle of water, and tossed it to Peter.

Peter caught the bottle and twisted the cap open before chugging the water down. "I don't know what to do," he finally said.

"Well, the government types want you to learn how to be responsible and not go half-cocked as a superhero vigilante from someone who is approved by them. But we both know you're a good person, so consider this year a break to do whatever you want, anything except running around Spider-Man. After the year, you can run around as Spider-Man." Tony leaned against the counter and stared at him. Peter felt like he was being mesmerized under his gaze. "So what do you want to do?"

That gave him an idea. It was completely far fetched, but they were married. It was logical. Peter licked his lips. "Anything?"

Tony arched his eyebrow. "Anything you want. You know me and the stories written up about me in the tabloids. I'm up for anything. All you have to do is ask me." Tony strode towards Peter, oozing confidence and sexiness. "Unless you want me to just show you. All you have to do is ask me."

Tony placed his hands on Peter's waist and Peter gulped. Could he really just ask for what he wanted? Just like that? "Please," he whispered as he looked into Tony's eyes. "I want you. I want _everything_."

Tony captured his lips and Peter felt like he was falling. The kiss was warm and, as Tony's tongue slipped into his mouth, the heat was only getting stronger. Peter threw his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him back.

Peter was so distracted by their kissing that he only just registered Tony's hands working on unzipping Peter's pants and pulling his cock out. Peter gasped against Tony's lips at the feel of Tony's rough hands on his cock, before an even more pleasurable feel of what must be Tony's cock against his own.

It felt amazing. This was better than he had ever dreamed and it wasn't a dream at all. Peter could only writhe in pleasure as Tony jerked their cocks together. He buried his face against Tony's shoulder as Tony whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Soon it's too much and Peter shouted as he came all over Tony's hands. A more few jerks and Tony's come was intermixed with his own.

Peter lifted his head, dizzy with want and an orgasmic high, to see Tony's happy smile. "That's just the start," Tony said. "I have a whole year to introduce you to everything."

Peter laughed, happy that he'd been caught and married to Tony. "I can't wait."


End file.
